


Rain

by SerotoninUp



Series: Things That Fall [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Day At The Beach, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Poetry, Kissing in the Rain, Love, One Shot, POV Chloe Decker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerotoninUp/pseuds/SerotoninUp
Summary: “I love you,” she whispers, just to see him smile again.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Things That Fall [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1942132
Comments: 18
Kudos: 150





	Rain

In retrospect, she should have expected the rain.

“Why can’t we ever have a normal date?” Chloe huffs. She glares up at the puffy gray clouds as the sudden downpour pummels the sand around them and the well-worn blanket on which they sit, side-by-side. Fat droplets splash into the half-full champagne flute in her hand. With a sigh, she sets the glass down and flips the lid shut on the fancy pink bakery box beside her to preserve the ridiculously expensive cake Lucifer insisted on bringing.

Lucifer chuckles at her consternation, and his mouth curls into the soft, fond smile he reserves only for her, the one that always quickens her pulse and swells her heart. He tucks her damp hair behind her ear and kisses the raindrops from her lips; his mouth tastes of dark chocolate and sweet champagne and the bright tang of sea salt.

“Normal is boring,” he murmurs against her lips. 

Chloe rolls her eyes. “Devil forbid we ever be boring.”

“Exactly.” He grins at her, and then his eyes drop from her face to her throat, and lower, to the slight swell of her breast exposed by the v-neck of her dress. He licks his lips as he watches the raindrops patter against her bare skin, mesmerized by the tiny rivulets of water disappearing beneath the thin fabric.

The rain steadily soaks through her sundress and darkens the jeans Lucifer deigned to wear for today’s beach excursion, but Chloe hardly notices the damp discomfort of her clothes. Not with Lucifer sitting so close and looking at her like she’s the slice of cake he’d devoured only moments ago. She glances down the beach, taking in the empty stretch of sand on either side of them.

“You know,” Lucifer says, “we’re the only ones here.”

“Looks like it,” she agrees.

He raises an eyebrow at her, a silent question in his dark gaze.

Chloe laughs in disbelief. “Here? Now? In the rain?”

The corner of Lucifer’s mouth lifts in an all-too-familiar smirk. He wraps an arm around her waist, and Chloe lets out a surprised squeak as he hauls her into his lap and falls back onto the blanket, drawing her down on top of him. Her knees settle on either side of his hips; his heart beats strong and steady beneath her palms. He runs his hands up her thighs, beneath the hem of her dress, and Chloe sucks in a sharp breath at the heat of his fingertips against her skin, his touch a delicious contrast to the cool kiss of the rain.

“I promise not to get sand in your naughty bits,” he solemnly swears, his eyes gleaming with anticipation. Chloe gazes down at him, bright and happy and beautiful beneath her, and a warmth that has nothing to do with lust or desire floods her heart.

“I love you,” she whispers, just to see him smile again, and then she leans down to kiss him.


End file.
